Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device, and more particularly to an electrostatic discharge protection device with a silicon controlled rectifier.
Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor manufacturing processes have developed, electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection has become one of the most critical reliability issues for integrated circuits (IC). ESD protection circuits generally protect integrated circuits (IC) from machine model (MM) or human body model (HBM) electrostatic discharge events. Commercial integrated circuits require high tolerance to accidental ESD and the dangers this can cause. Otherwise, the IC can easily become damaged by an accidental ESD event. Therefore, designers always research how to design ESD protection elements to effectively protect ICs.